


Заново найти

by boloh, fandom The Witcher 2020 (fandom_The_Witcher)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Awkwardness, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boloh/pseuds/boloh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Witcher/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Witcher%202020
Summary: — Наркотическое курево, — напомнил Эмгыр. —  Ты предлагаешь отметить начало моей... — видят боги, он ненавидел это слово, — ...пенсии наркотическим куревом, Геральт.
Relationships: Emhyr var Emreis/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Заново найти

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте присутствует упоминание о курении наркотических веществ, автор, как и Эмгыр, не одобряет предложения Геральта и делает ему «атата»

—  Ты, наверное, шутишь?  — спокойно спросил Эмгыр, пропустив в голос ровно столько скепсиса, чтобы Геральт понял абсурдность предложения и сам мирно от него отказался. Но Геральт надеждам не внял. Собственно, на что Эмгыр вообще надеялся в отношении него?

— Нисколько,  — ответил Геральт, деловито разворачивая промасленную бумагу на низком кофейном столике.  — Ты ведь теперь на пенсии, так почему не попробовать новое? 

Новым, в представлении Геральта, была трава с неясным наркотическим эффектом. Замечательно. Надо признать, идея накурить бывшего императора Нильфгаарда Эмгыра вар Эмрейса спустя четыре дня после отречения была слишком смелой и наглой даже для него, но, опять же, на что Эмгыр надеялся? На знаменитое ведьмачье благоразумие?

И что самое интересное, Геральт не выглядел замышляющим какую-то особенно удачную шутку, он был обычным собой  —  с тем же задумчивым, чуть отстранённым выражением он листал понравившиеся книги и чистил оружие. За то время, что они были... были, Эмгыр уже успел понять, что видом "меня ничего не удивляет, мне все рОвно" Геральт привык реагировать практически на любые превратности жизни. Слишком уж часто она кидала его в стороны на своих волнах  — даже по меркам Эмгыра,  — поэтому привыкший Геральт принимал всё как должное и задавал судьбе фундаментальный вопрос "почему?" крайне редко. По его собственным словам, последнее, что по-настоящему повергло его в шок,  —  то, как хорошо в конце концов они поладили с самим Эмгыром. 

Поладили... Слово-то какое... Особенно, чтобы описать несколько лет полноценных, равновесных взаимоотношений, которым не переставали дивиться все, включая Эмгыра. И это ведь после десятилетия незримого противостояния за судьбу Цири! Впрочем, если отбросить пиетет, определение Геральта было довольно точным, сам Эмгыр вообще не подбирал названий происходящему между ними, потому что всё шло и продолжало идти подозрительно хорошо. 

Но здесь и теперь речь шла о другом, о том, что несмотря на способность держать невозмутимое выражение лица во многих ситуациях, актёр из Геральта был никудышный. Прямо сейчас Эмгыр прекрасно видел, что Геральт по-настоящему расслаблен и, более того, не ожидает, что на его предложение можно ответить чем-то, кроме согласия. Будет ли это согласие после ворчания, после аргументированного спора, после вздёрнутой в тишине брови  — не важно. Геральт был почти до смешного самоуверен. 

Почти  — потому как политик, Эмгыр отлично знаком с его оружием. Сделать вид, что всё идёт, как положено, чтобы оно действительно так пошло. И при этом быть настолько невозмутимым, чтобы остальные в это поверили. Тактика, требующая не только внешней прямоты, но и умения подстраиваться под новые обстоятельства. 

За всю жизнь у Эмгыра едва бы набралось пять человек, которые могли похвастаться тем, что применяли эту тактику к нему. Пережили собственный смелый эксперимент меньше половины, а тех, кто действительно добился успеха, и вовсе не было. Манипуляции  — прерогатива Эмгыра, если кто-то пробовал плести паутину вокруг него, это каралось смертной казнью. Изъясняясь вежливо  — он не поощрял интриг и не любил попыток выкрутить себе руки, но едва ли предложение Геральта можно было серьёзно причислять к одной из этих категорий. Хотя и вёл он себя так, будто у Эмгыра заранее нет выбора. 

—  О, ну брось, неужели тебе не интересно?  — Геральт вырвал его из размышлений и хлопнул рукой по дивану рядом с собой.  — Иди сюда, я всё покажу. 

— С чего ты взял, что мне может быть это интересно?  — заворчал Эмгыр, вздёрнув бровь, и выложил первый вполне логичный аргумент:  — Мне стоит говорить, насколько это небезопасно?

— Не утруждайся,  — хмыкнул Геральт и требовательно похлопал ещё раз. Эмгыр сощурился, но подчинился. На что, чёрт возьми, он рассчитывал?  — Прежде чем отрицать, сначала хотя бы узнай, что это. 

Эмгыр снова с намёком поднял бровь, но Геральт уже пустился в объяснения про места произрастания засушенной травы и особенности сбора. Он включил даже небольшую историческую справку о том, какой народ первым придумал её использовать и с какой целью, постепенно, шаг за шагом отступая от невинной информации к более спорным моментам, вроде производимого эффекта, но не теряя нейтрального тона. Он рассказывал так, будто читал лекцию  — сжато, но ясно. И Эмгыр не мог не отметить, насколько складно получается. 

Не то чтобы он раньше ничего не слышал о курительных смесях подобного толка, но о том, как именно они работают, имел смутное представление. Эти вопросы его не волновали. В отличие от фисштеха, наркотическая трава была редка на территории Империи и не доставляла проблем, но послушать  — просто послушать  —  Эмгыру не казалось лишним. 

На самом деле, он прекрасно понимал, что ведётся  — третьим пунктом стратегии Геральт очень грамотно загонял Эмгыра в угол с помощью его слабой точки  — любопытства. Эмгыр не был из тех людей, которые считали, что в жизни нужно попробовать всё. Но попробовать многое в пределах разумного  — почему нет? 

Вкусная еда, изысканный алкоголь, умелые любовники  — эти мелочи добавляли красок и помогали расслабиться. Те, кто становились их рабами, были достойны презрения, но просто получать удовольствие, не переходя незримой черты, было приемлемо. Однако это не значило, что Эмгыр согласится на абсурдное предложение. 

— ...Ты мне доверяешь, а я не сделаю ничего плохого,  — уверенно закончил монолог Геральт, и конкретно на это Эмгыру было нечего возразить. Он действительно доверял Геральту и точно знал, что тот не подвергнет его опасности. 

— Ты понимаешь, что если что-то пойдёт не так, Цири тебя прикончит? 

Геральт громко фыркнул и улыбнулся во весь рот. 

— Не думал, что ты так быстро начнёшь прятаться за спиной нашей дочери! 

— Кто бы говорил,  — возмутился Эмгыр, потому что именно Геральт был тем, кто при любом удобном раскладе напоминал ему, что в случае чего разбираться с Цири он будет сам. Но то, как легко и естественно Геральт произнёс "наша дочь", было приятно. Эмгыр поджал губы, посмотрел на лежащую на столе бумагу с сухими зелёными шишечками, затем повернулся к Геральту и честно сказал:  — Моё любопытство не окупает и десятой доли опасений. Это бессмысленно. 

—  Ты отказываешься, потому что боишься,  — со вздохом подвёл итог Геральт в излюбленной бесхитростной манере.  —  И я скажу больше, дело даже не в том, что конкретно я предлагаю, а в том, что ты привык говорить "нет" любому поступку, который хоть на йоту находится не под твоим контролем...

Эмгыр набрал в грудь воздуха, чтобы ответить, что он думает на этот счёт, но Геральт выставил руку. 

— ... и я понимаю, почему ты делал так. Империя, трон, наставничество Цири  — тогда ты не мог расслабиться, но сейчас это больше не твоя забота. Ты можешь делать всё, на что не имел права ещё четыре дня назад. Разве не время этим воспользоваться?

Эмгыр понимал, что Геральт имеет ввиду, но всё равно не был согласен с его способом приобщения к этой самой свободе. 

— Ты прав, теперь у меня больше возможностей для необдуманных поступков, но это не значит, что я должен тут же хвататься за них и зря рисковать. 

Геральт возвёл глаза к потолку и улыбнулся. 

— Эмгыр, не будь таким параноиком. Какой смысл в пенсии если не наслаждаться ей, а продолжать в том же духе, с одной лишь поправкой  — не имея власти?

Эмгыр мрачно поджал губы. Геральт прекрасно знал, что если бы не воля торговых кругов и части настроенных конкретно против него аристократов, он бы с радостью просидел на троне ещё лет десять, а то и дольше, потому что какими бы поразительными ни оказались способности Цири в политике, ей не хватало опыта. За годы её обучения, Эмгыр пускай и смирился с предстоящим отречением, но никогда не говорил, что хочет его. Геральт этот факт упорно игнорировал и, кажется, в тайне ждал отречения не меньше пресловутых торговых кругов, потому что после он и Эмгыр собирались уехать из Города Золотых Башен в более спокойное место. А для Геральта любое место было лучше, чем дворец, хотя за последний год он выказывал недовольство придворной жизнью весьма сдержанно. 

— Наркотическое курево,  — напомнил Эмгыр.  — Ты предлагаешь отметить начало моей...  — видят боги, он ненавидел это слово,  — ...пенсии, наркотическим куревом, Геральт. 

— А какая разница? Я точно так же мог предложить, что угодно. Например, отправиться в поездку...

— На это я согласился бы с большей охотой,  — заметил Эмгыр, и Геральт посмотрел с сомнением. 

—  Да? 

—  Да. Но не прямо сейчас, конечно. Может быть, через полгода или год, когда Цири окончательно устроится, и ей не понадобится вдруг моя помощь. 

— Именно то, о чём я и говорил,  — Геральт недовольно, тяжело вздохнул и сосредоточенно посмотрел в сторону. Создалось впечатление, что он подбирал слова, или уже знал их, но не решался озвучить, и это немного напрягало  — обычно ему было несложно высказать мнение, даже если оно могло сильно не понравиться Эмгыру. 

— Послушай,  — наконец медленно начал Геральт.  — Я знаю, ты не в восторге от того, как быстро Цири стала императрицей, не потому что ты ей не доверяешь, а потому что хочешь оградить от ошибок. Ты знаешь, я тоже хотел бы, чтобы у неё было больше времени для себя. Но что есть, то есть. 

— Она полностью готова...  — возразил Эмгыр, но Геральт продолжил, не дав ему договорить: 

— И тебе тоже придётся несладко, потому что после двадцати лет на одном месте, уйти и начать жизнь заново  —  трудно. Но в том, что ты больше не император тоже есть свои плюсы,  — Геральт нахмурился и твёрдо посмотрел в глаза.  — Кроме завоеваний соседних государств и подковёрных интриг в мире есть, чем заняться, и если ты позволишь, я попробую тебе показать это. Но я не хочу тратить полгода, год или сколько там надо, пока ты поймёшь, что пора двигаться дальше. Ты  _ уже _ не император. Как бы плохо это ни звучало, но позади тебя  _ уже _ не стоит Империя, а ответственность за неё на плечах Цири. 

Эмгыр сжал челюсти. Слова Геральта были по-своему жестоки, но в них звучала очень простая и честная истина: не цепляйся за старое. Отпусти, и чем быстрее поймёшь, что всё изменилось, тем быстрее найдёшь новый смысл. Эмгыр отвёл взгляд к окну, зная, что Геральт снова прав.

Жизнь Эмгыра с самого рождения была завязана на интересах Империи, и сейчас, когда ему вернули его сердце и его время, он собирался продолжать идти по накатанной  — не думать, чего хочет, а думать, что от него может потребоваться. Цири нуждалась в страховке, часть верных аристократов рассчитывали на поддержку, даже из-за пределов Нильфгаарда. Эмгыр сам себя успокаивал, что пускай он и бывший, но император. Вот только ключевым словом всё же было "бывший". Ему стоило отпустить, вместо того, чтобы искать, где и в чём он ещё может быть незаменим. 

— Я не смогу полностью уйти из политики. Не в ближайшие годы,  — "никогда", смолчал он. 

— Никто не сказал про "полностью" и "сразу",  — пожал плечами Геральт.  — Для начала можно сделать что-то неподобающее императору. Но бывшему  — вполне. 

Что-то сумасшедшее. Что-то, что Эмгыр ни за что не позволил бы себе ещё четыре дня назад, а теперь мог. Прочертить границу между "тогда" и "сейчас" и переступить её. Вот почему Геральт принёс наркотическую траву. С этой точки зрения его поступок уже не казался таким нелепым. Если рассуждать справедливо, на что из близкого к сумасшедшему мог согласиться Эмгыр? Расслабиться в компании Геральта на несколько часов, где никто другой их не увидит  — это уже максимум. 

—  Эмгыр,  — тихо, но серьёзно позвал Геральт, мягко накрыл его ладонь своей и погладил большим пальцем по костяшкам, не отводя от них взгляд. Жест, полный близости и неожиданной нежности, сбивал с толку.  — Я не знаю, как долго между нами продлится всё, и именно поэтому не хочу тратить время зря, сколько бы его ни осталось. Год, два, десять или больше. Эльфская кровь живёт долго, но ведьмачья  — дольше. Для меня годы идут иначе. 

Эмгыр никогда не забывал о возрасте Геральта, но очень редко чувствовал гигантскую разницу, пролегающую между ними, и сейчас был один из таких моментов. Геральт в два раза старше, он видел намного больше, и проживёт и увидит как минимум ещё столько же. 

— Я понимаю,  — Эмгыр вывернул руку, чтобы переплести их пальцы. Геральт проговорил очень тонкие вещи с присущей ему прямотой и искренностью, но Эмгыр соврал бы, сказав, что ожидал их услышать. Он догадывался, почему Геральт так дорожит каждой проведённой с Цири минутой, но то было другое  — их отношения были константой. А вот сколько они с Геральтом ещё будут... ладить, никто не знал. Может, они разойдутся через год, как сошлись  — тихо и незаметно, или всё закончится гораздо позже чьей-то смертью. Эмгры не загадывал ни в самом начале, ни сейчас.

— Я знаю, ты рад, что я отрёкся,  — пробормотал он, прежде чем поднять на Геральта глаза и потянуться к нему рукой. Положив ладонь на его затылок, Эмгыр пропустил между пальцев не забранные в хвост волосы и вздохнул.  — Это раздражает, но мне приятно, что тебя радует не столько сам факт, сколько последствия. И ты был терпелив. Мне стоит поблагодарить тебя за это. 

— Я не рад твоему отречению. 

— Ложь,  — фыркнул Эмгыр, и Геральт фыркнул в ответ, разбив напряжённость момента. 

— Хорошо, возможно, немного рад. Но только потому, что мне действительно надоело торчать во дворце. Надеюсь, хотя бы сейчас ты сможешь выезжать за ворота без сопровождения сорока стражников?

— Могу, но не мечтай, что заманишь меня в долгие поездки,  —  предупредил Эмгыр, наклонившись чуть ближе к чужому лицу.  — Я провёл семнадцать лет, скитаясь по дорогам, этих путешествий хватит на всю оставшуюся жизнь. 

— Несколько месяцев в году?  —  улыбнулся Геральт. 

— Один. 

— Два. 

— Два,  —  великодушно согласился Эмгыр, решив, что поездки на праздники до Нильфгаарда и все официальные визиты куда бы то ни было тоже будут считаться. 

—  Тогда насчёт первого мы решили,  — Геральт скосил глаза в сторону.  — А насчёт второго? 

Эмгыр проследил за его взглядом и усмехнулся. Еще одна вещь, которая раздражала и нравилась ему в Геральте  — это абсолютная, неисправимая несносность. Он ведь всерьёз намеревался уломать Эмгыра попробовать эту траву. Даже не так  — он был уверен, что Эмгыр согласится. Наглость, поражающая размахом даже спустя годы. 

— Могу помочь принять решение,  — Геральт понизил голос и наклонился вперёд, так, что между их носами оставалось не больше десяти сантиметров. Эмгыр погладил его затылок, цыкнул и вздохнул. 

— Если что-то пойдёт не так,  — веско начал он,  — Я сразу остановлюсь и...

Договорить ему не дали губы, прижавшиеся к его губам, но Эмгыр ждал этого. Геральт придвинулся ещё ближе, увеличивая напор, и они оба не закрывали глаза, споря даже в поцелуе. Выигрывал Геральт, но только потому, что Эмгыр разрешал ему победу, а себе  — проигрыш. Он ещё не до конца верил, что молчаливо подписался на несусветную глупость, которая вдобавок могла быть опасной. Было странно, что от него требовалось только вложить руку и позволить провести себя по неизведанной территории. Эмгыр очень долго не имел права на подобную слабость, потому что сам вёл людей и был обязан досконально знать путь. Немного отстранившись, Геральт прислонился щекой к его щеке и длинно выдохнул, опаляя дыханием ухо. 

— Просто доверься мне,  — проницательно сказал он, озвучив мысли Эмгыра, и тот прикрыл глаза, едва уловимо кивнув. 

Звонкий хлопок за спиной едва не заставил его подпрыгнуть на месте, хотя он прекрасно знал этот звук. 

— Цири!  — раздражённо повернулся Эмгыр к дочери, раздосадованный тем, что она застала их с Геральтом в таком положении. Отодвинувшись, он расцепил их руки и нервным жестом провёл по камзолу на груди, расправляя невидимые складки.  — Сколько можно повторять, чтобы ты не использовала силу во дворце? Тем более в пределах моих покоев. Надеюсь, это важно?

— Простите. Не важно, я просто думала, что Геральт...  — она пристыженно замахала руками, и прежде, чем тот успел дёрнуться к столу, чтобы загородить собой заботливо разложенную им же бумагу, её брови поползли вверх.  —  Что это?... Что это за срань?!

— Не выражайся,  — строго велел Эмгыр и хмуро посмотрел на Геральта. Возможно, только что между ними и произошёл один из самых откровенных разговоров, но обстоятельства менялись на глазах. Возможно, Эмгыр был даже благодарен этим обстоятельствам, потому что ему нужно было время обдумать всё сказанное в одиночестве и тишине.  — Я обещал, что разбираться в случае чего будешь ты? Прошу, она вся во внимании. 

— Что тут происходит?  —  потребовала Цири, переводя непонимающий взгляд с одного на другого, на что Геральт успокаивающе поднял ладони. 

— Ничего плохого. 

Эмгыр был тем, кто учил Цири последние три года вести переговоры, поэтому знал, что она не отступится, пока не выведает всё до последней капли. Геральт тоже был в курсе, и на кого уж не действовала ни одна из его тактик  — так это на Цири. Та могла вертеть им, как душе угодно. 

— Что же, оставлю вас наедине,  — Эмгыр невозмутимо поднялся с дивана и кивнул поочерёдно каждому.  — Не буду мешать. 

— Кажется, это вы были заняты, а я вам помешала,  — подозрительно протянула Цири, сложив руки на груди.

— И у тебя будет время подумать над этим, дочь,  — с намёком сказал Эмгыр, пропустив в голос ровно столько укора, чтобы пристыдить её и сбить спесь. Он не мог запретить ей интересоваться их с Геральтом взаимоотношениями, но вламываться в их покои  —  это слишком. Геральт её баловал, поощряя использовать силу даже без надобности, поэтому пусть сейчас пожинает плоды. В конце концов, они взрослые люди и могли позволить себе заняться, чем угодно, посреди дня, а не просто разговаривать, держась за руки. 

Эмгыр повторил эту мысль про себя. Чем угодно... Звучало хорошо. Сдержав тонкую улыбку, он бросил последний взгляд на Геральта и был уверен, что в жёлтых глазах читалось удовлетворение. Откуда-то он знал, что Эмгыр уже начал думать в верном направлении. 


End file.
